Cheap Thrills
by theonlyeligoldsworthy
Summary: "Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight (I love cheap thrills) But I don't need no money As long as I can feel the beat I don't need no money As long as I keep dancing" -Sia


**I do not own Degrassi or Eli and Clare.**

* * *

My house has a stripper pole in it, simply because once a week(twice if I'm lucky), I can get my exotic dancer Clare to dance for me and boy is she gorgeous. She's basically the reason I'm not married and still single, I can't stay away from her and she knows this. I'm love sick and it's worth it. The way she moves her body around the pole, her clothes come off little by little, but should you ever touch her and it's over. Even in the club, she has the guys throw the money on the stage, if you pay enough you can go in a private room with her. She'll dance on you and grind on you, but shall you touch her in return she'll stop and leave and she has. She's stopped in the middle because while dancing, a guy walked over and pulled the fabric to her skin tight boy-shorts and put a dollar in it, she threw the dollar at him and walked off without saying a word. It caused the guys in the club to yell at the guy who did it and kick him out on their own, most of them are there for her anyway. I don't care that she does this simply because if the guys want more, they'll pay to take her to a private room, she never serves drinks for that reason. She's always busy. That's the thing with her, she doesn't do it for the money, she loves the dancing and it's the only way she can make a living out of it.

I over heard her telling someone that she tried out for a dance audition for a music video, but because of her weight they didn't want her. She doesn't seem to qualify for being over weight, she has a flat stomach, and added meat on her bones, but it adds to her goddess-like physique and amazing curves. It's why all the guys line up to see her and I don't blame them one bit and they all hit on her, but for some reason she turns everyone down, even me. She tells us all that she doesn't date and never will. I even proposed to her and she kindly declined. A few of us even walk her out to her car every night just because not all guys like the fact they can't touch her like the other girls and have tried to hurt Clare. I did a background check on her when I hired her, she's all clean so it's not like she's hiding everything and I even got to take her home one night and invited inside simply because she was too afraid to stay at her own apartment due to a stalker and didn't know or trust anyone else enough to stay with them, granted she set a lot of boundaries and I obeyed every last one until she was sure it was safe again for her to go back home. I did promise to pick her up at any time shall she need me to. That let me know she's single, she probably would've stayed at a boyfriend's house or get picked up by him if she had one, if she was mine I wouldn't let her out of my sight.

When she comes over, I dare not offer her money for her dancing even when she decides to tease me because she'll leave and I wouldn't want her to until she does on her own. I always ask her to stay, for a meal or something and on rare occasions she stays, but she's quiet. She's not talkative and no one knows much about her just about her dancing and why she's in the business, all of what I know about her is from just looking at her. She wears a purity ring so it shows that she's a virgin, there's a cross around her neck that never comes off so I can tell that she's religious and it makes me think of why she's into exotic dancing when she can still be a dance teacher or something.

Even now as she's grinding her hips against mine as I sit in a chair, my dark green eyes stare into her enticing baby blues and all I want to do is touch her, but I do not dare. I just look over her body, she's in a lace bra and boy-shorts set, one very different from the ones she normally wears at the club. This set is more revealing and a nice shade of purple to blend with her gloriously smooth, slightly pale skin

This is it, she's moving her left hand to her lower back, while her right is moving towards her bra, I know this trick. She's going to move her hand from her back and move her pointer finger from side to side as if to say "no" while shaking her head with this sly grin on her face. But she didn't, she didn't take her bra off either. Clare simply started to jiggle her breasts in front of my face once more, before moving off me and dancing freely. The purity in her eyes always enticed me and the way she moved her body even if she's not using a prop could captivate anyone. Her movements have always been fluid, going with the music as if she and it were one and I think everyone else saw it. She walked back over to me and danced on me for a little more before leaning in my ear and whispering, "I'll see you at work." ever so softly, her lips barely touching my ear. She backs away, puts the rest of her clothes back on and goes to leave.

"Clare." I say stopping her.

"Sorry Mr. Goldsworthy, I've told you time and time before. I don't date." she smiled and walked out the door. I knew this, I've asked her plenty of times before and I know she's going to reject me every time. But I don't care, she's my Clare and though I may be the pathetically love sick owner of a few strip bars, I'm happy because on nights like this, my Clare comes and dances for me.


End file.
